Join Me or Save Me
by LotusWriter786
Summary: Danny's world is turned upside down when Sam gets kidnapped. Danny won't give up till she is safe and alive back at home with him.
1. Chapter 1

Hey all! I've been recently into Danny Phantom again and decided to edit/ possibly go back to this fic I started years ago. Some changes will be made. I cringe at the previous writing so much it inspired me to rewrite it.

Anyways, for perspective, if I do continue this, it might be slightly dark. I'll put warnings, but nothing too dark/sexual.

Also, Danny and his friends are around 15 years old at the beginning of this fic. Timeline wise, it is set after Urban Jungle episode (with Undergrowth), but before Phantom Planet. I hope you all enjoy it!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom**

* * *

Other teenagers right now are worried about finishing up their last piece of homework that has been left to the day of the deadline or cramming for a test the next day. They worry about relationships, acne, and futures. However, these three teenagers worry all about that plus ghost. While other teenagers who reside in Amity Park worry about ghosts, it isn't a daily/nightly occurrence or top priority.

Danny flew back into his room around 2 am according to his alarm clock after rounding on the last set of ghosts for the night he hoped. Before turning into the infamous ghost boy, he'd sleep through the night, nothing could keep him up, except videogames or chatting with his friends online.

"Well, four more hours before I actually have to get up. Might as well see if Sam and Tuck got home alright," Danny thought out loud.

He logged into the chat and pulled up their video cam.

"Dude, why you still up. If I was you, I'd be passed out," Tucker stated.

"You're still up too," Danny pointed out.

Sam rolled her eyes, "Plus you know Danny, he's gotta make sure we are alright, even though we can perfectly handle low-level ghost by ourselves now," Sam said. She chuckled as her half-ghost friend blush. She secretly thought it was very sweet of him to check in on them, she knew he was constantly worried about their safety with hanging out with public enemy #1 in the ghost zone.

"But there was an unusual amount of low levels tonight! Some even moderate level ghosts and majority near Sam's place. You knew I'd check."

"Did you call me by accident then?" Tuck asked. Danny furrowed his eyebrows in confusion.

"No, why you think that?"

"Cause you really seem like you want to make sure Saaamm, is okay. I just feel like a third wheel here what with the two lovebird-" Tuck got cut off.

"We are not lovebirds!" Danny and Sam yelled quietly. Danny did not want to disturb his parent's sleep.

Danny was annoyed and tired, "Fine then, next time we have an uninterrupted five-hour ghost chase around town, I won't check in on you Tuck to see if you didn't drop dead on your way home from exhaustion."

Tucker looked immediately sorry, "Aw come on, I was messing with you. I don't want a scenario where I'm dead and no one finds the body for hours, you know that's number 9 on my fear list."

"Fine, Tuck. I forgive you," Danny said.

"Great, now I am the third wheel," Sam said flatly. The two boys started cracking up, eventually making the goth girl laugh too. "Alright boys, I'm going to try to get some sleep, before another ghost shows up near my area. Thanks for checking on m-"

Before Sam could finish her sentence, a purple ghost ray shot across her room. She jumped out of her chair, grabbed her nearest weapon, which happened to be a mini Fenton Bazooka.

"I'll be there soon Sam!" Danny said. "Going Ghost," he yelled. The white rings appeared around his waist. His white t-shirt and jeans slowly disappeared, and a black and white jumpsuit appeared, along with his hair and eyes changed too. He managed to see Vlad on Sam's camera but didn't hear the gasp that was heard near his door. He jumped in the air and flew out his window top speed. He was going to kill the fruit loop.

* * *

He was at her house in record-breaking time. At 200mph he reached her room within 2 minutes when it usually takes 8 minutes at leisure. However, despite the determination and speed, he was too late. She was gone. He knew by the state of her room and her not being there. He hoped maybe she'd be hiding somewhere, but he doubted it. The room was painted with burn marks, from both Sam and Vlad. Some purple and green goo were scattered too. Most of her furniture had been burned or in ashes. Danny was shaking.

"I-I'm sorry Sam. I failed you," he crumpled to the ground. His emotions caused him to change back to a devastated fifteen-year-old boy. During his change, Sam's parents opened the door, witnessing the event.

* * *

Thanks for reading, updates soon to come! Leave a review and now on to the next chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

I hope you enjoy the next installment! Enjoy and leave a review.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom  
**

* * *

Mr. and Mrs. Manson had just finished watching a lovely romantic movie down in the basement's home theatre. Every Wednesday was date night if no other event was occurring for the couple. Today, the had decided at midnight they would watch a movie, as they had a charity event in the evening. They kept the tradition up for 18 years. They were in the middle of cleaning up any scattered popcorn they could find when they heard the commotion coming from upstairs. They weren't sure at first. After all, this was Amity Park, commotions were the norm here. The music from the end credit still boomed over, but they heard the noises and screams get louder. They bolted upstairs and found not their daughter, but her friend in her destroyed room.

"Daniel?" Mr. Manson asked, his voice shook in fear and worry. He always was okay with Danny and knew his daughter would be safe with him, except now; Mrs. Manson was the one who was against the friendship between them, now he questioned his judgment at the moment. Danny looked up, his eyes with tears.

"I-I'm sorry Mr. and. Mrs. Manson," Danny said, still on the ground in shock and slightly trembling in anger.

"What- what in the world, where's Sam? What happened? What are you sorry for?" Sam's father asked, getting close to yelling, but trying to remain calm.

"I- I told her I was coming to save her, but I was too late. Too slow. 200 mph and he still got to her," Danny growled. The more he talked, his shock was rolling off and the anger was building.

"Who? Who took our Sammy?" Mrs. Manson asked tearfully.

"Vlad, the evil, manipulative, bastard. I swear, I will tear him apart," Danny said as he paced, he felt his eyes rapidly changing from blue to green, but he didn't care. They saw him transform. Vlad could fight him, clone him, ruin his life, but Sam was his, will not his- his per se, but she was off-limits. He'd broken the unspoken rule several times, but this had gone too far.

"Vlad Masters? What in the world would he want Sam for?" Mr. Manson said. The more Danny talked, the more confused he got.

"Yes, also known as Vlad Plasmius or the Wisconsin Ghost," Danny said. "And for what he wants with Sam, I honestly have no clue," he said throwing all precaution and secret identities out the window. They saw him change; he didn't have to protect Vlad's secret too, especially now.

"Ghost?" Questioned Mrs. Manson. She always liked Mayor Master, "How can he be the Wisconsin Ghost? He's human and a good man!"

Danny gave a dark chuckle. "Oh no, he's scum, the worse of the worse. He's- he's like me, well my kind, nothing like me."

"Your kind?" Mrs. Manson questioned cautiously, replaying the scene when he saw the boy in front of him changing from the ghost kid to Danny.

"Half-human, half-ghost. A halfa, hybrid, whatever you wanna call us," Danny said bitterly.

"This- this is all your fault! I told Sam a million times hanging out with you would get her in trouble, and I was right! Your parents constant ghost hunting was too dangerous, I told Sam that it'll get her hurt. She insisted you weren't apart of that," Mrs. Manson ranted. "Get out!"

Danny hung his head. "I- I'll leave and let this information sink. You got my number if you want to call anytime but know this. First, I told Sam and Tucker many times to stay away from me in the beginning, but you know Sam, she's stubborn, selfless and brave. Second, I will find her and bring her back to both of you, I promise that."

Danny transformed into Phantom, turned invisible and intangible, and flew out of her room, leaving the devasted and confused Mr. and Mrs. Manson.

* * *

Danny felt the cold January air hitting him as he flew into the night. Flying at full force, adrenaline pumping through his veins. He was at Vlad's mansion in Amity Park within minutes. Luckily, it was not as large as the Wisconsin one, but it was still large enough for the search to take ages. He started with the lab, and then the rest of the mansion. Unfortunately, she was not there. He doubted it as Vlad knew that'd be the first place Danny would check. His next bet was the ghost zone, but that could take ages and the ghost zone was always changing as well. For some reason, he vaguely heard a rumor about Vlad rebuilding the castle back in Wisconsin. He could be there.

He grabbed his cell phone and called Tuck.

"Hey man, is Sam okay?" Tucker asked, worry in his voice.

"No Tucker, Vlad took her! I'm heading to Wisconsin now. He wasn't anywhere in his mansion here. Oh, and Sam's parent saw me change," Danny said remembering the events of the night. He heard Tucker gasp.

"Damn him! The screwed-up fruit loop. I'm on my way to your place. I'll take the specter speeder and meet you in Wisconsin."

"No man, I need you there. When I find Vlad, he's gonna regret even thinking about kidnapping her," Danny said his mind on revenge.

"You expect me to sit here and wait for the two of you?" Tucker said frustrated.

"Look, Tuck, when I find him, no human should be in the way of what I'm planning. Plus, I need you to go back to Sam's room and see if Vlad left any clues and help her parents out too. Also, will you let my parents know I'm staying at your place, so they don't freak out when I'm not there in the morning?"

Tucker sighed, obviously not pleased with the plan. "Fine. Just bring her back, I know you will. I just hate sitting on the sidelines. She's like my little sister ya know? Good luck."

Danny heard Tucker ending the call and continue to fly at top speed. He'd already been flying for an hour and was about a third of the way to Wisconsin. It was a 6-hour car drive and he was flying double of when his dad drives. He didn't care that he hasn't slept, or that his secret is possibly in jeopardy. He just needed to get there. Danny was glad he was flying, it kept him focus. Had he not been flying; he'd be thinking of all of what Vlad could be doing with Sam.

The thing with Vlad though, Danny reminisced, he was either completely deranged or truly evil. Like with the whole Ghost King deal, he almost cost the town of amity town their life or infecting Sam and Tucker with Ghost acne. He was still pissed off with that last one as they were on the brink of death. He was either lousy with the plans or carelessly toss a life away no guilt. This time, Danny fears the latter occurring. He couldn't lose Sam. He, well, he is still a teenager, after all, his feelings about her have become stronger daily. He couldn't figure out what was going on between them lately or he could but was too afraid to admit it.

* * *

Within two and a half hours he managed to make it to Vlad's castle/mansion. The sun was slowly creeping up and shining on the castle. It looked the exact same as the first one had. Danny realized he'll probably miss school, as the sun rising up reminded him, but honestly, it was not even on his list of things to worry about. He turned intangible and flew inside. He landed gracefully to the tiled floor. He made a disgusted face as he was blinded by green and gold galore. Before meeting Vlad, he was a Packer's fan. Of course, when he found out about Vlad's fanatic with the team, he quickly decided he was no longer a fan of the team.

"Sam?" Danny yelled multiple times checking various rooms. He'd check Vlad's private lab first, no sign of them. He checked every inch of the place, taking up a lot of time. He didn't know where else to check. Every minute his hope was going away. He might have taken her to another ghost zone. He screamed in frustration, making him let out his ghostly wail, destroying the newly built castle. The energy used in the wail, plus the pure exhaustion made him change back and collapse.

* * *

Danny didn't know how long it had been from when he collapsed, he just knew he was being blinded by the sun when it did wake up. He groaned. It'd been a while since he'd used that much power all at once.

"Danny?"

He turned, got up from the ground, and saw his sister in the specter speeder. "Jazz, what are you doing here?" Jazz got out of the vehicle and hugged her brother.

"Tuck and I were worried when you didn't show up back home. You weren't answering your phone either. He said you didn't want anyone here, but it'd been a while. We had to make sure you were okay," Jazz said.

"I'm- I'm fine," Danny said gloomily. Jazz sighed, giving him a pitying look. She knew he wouldn't be fine till he found Sam. They were so close, even when they were kids. This was probably killing him.

"We'll find Sam. Vlad can't hide out forever," Jazz said trying to be encouraging.

Danny and Jazz started walking to the specter speeder, when Danny had an idea.

"Hey Jazz, you want to go on a road trip?" Danny said, grinning. Jazz looked at him apprehensively.

* * *

"Do ghosts even have road trips?" Jazz questioned out loud as Danny directed them through the Ghost Zone. This is not what Jazz was expecting her day to be like when she woke up this morning. She'd been intrigued of the Ghost Zone, especially when she found out about her brother being half-ghost, but the image of the ghost zone didn't match her head's image. Endless void of green swirls, doors and lairs, different realms every time you turned your head. "Danny?" he'd been quiet after entering the Ghost Zone. His face fully focused on the map. He looked up at hearing his name.

"What? Oh ghost road trip, hmmm," Danny said, trying to keep the mood light. He looked at Jazz, and had a sorry for teasing smile, "Johnny 13 would probably be the one to ask."

Jazz furrowed her eyebrows. "Johnny 13? John- oh no gross, I forgot about him," Jazz gaged. She punched Danny in the shoulder playfully.

"Johnny 13 destination is in 13 minutes from your current location, would you like to redirect the route?" the real-world finder voice asked. Danny and Jazz both looked at each other.

"No, look for Sam Manson," Danny said. He'd forgotten about the real-world finder.

"Sam Manson cannot be detected currently," the voice projected.

"Vlad Plasmius?" Danny asked, giving it one more shot. It waited for a minute.

"Vlad Plasmius cannot be detected currently."

"How can both of them not be detectable!" Danny exclaimed, slamming his fist against the dashboard, causing the vehicle to shake slightly.

"Maybe they are just not in the ghost zone," Jazz stated.

"No, this thing detects both real-world items and people in the ghost zone and in the real world. Something is off," Danny said. Why can't these things ever be easy?

"Look, let's get back home, you get some sleep, and come up with a game plan okay?" Jazz said, putting a hand on her brother's shoulder. She could see Danny contemplating. He wasn't one to stop when things get bad, but he knew his focus wasn't a hundred percent.

"Fine, I won't promise about the sleep, but a game plan sounds good," Danny decided.

Jazz smiled, "I'll take what I can get."

"How mad are mom and dad for me being out?" Danny asked curiously. He knew he'd be grounded.

Jazz looked concerned, "I don't know. They've been acting weird this morning. Mom especially. They are stressing over something."

"Dad and Mom stressed? That's unusual. Did you find out why?" Danny asked, taking a sharp left turn, avoiding a very angry ghost grizzly bear trying to chase them.

Jazz shook her head, "No, I asked, but then they would just change the topic."

"Well, we'll be home soon, we can figure out what's going on," Danny said.

They were home rather quickly. Being chased by various ghost in the Ghost Zone does help the drive home go by incredibly fast. Danny was annoyed for the most part. While it wasn't the most he'd been chased, it wasn't the least either. At least he was in the Specter Speeder and just not flying. Jazz on the other hand was enjoying and also petrified every moment. She definitely, despite denying it multiple times, had some of her dad's personality. They parked the Specter Speeder in the corner of the lab and headed upstairs.

* * *

"Mom, dad?" She heard her son calling out. She took a deep breath. Maddie had been talking to Jack all night about what she witnesses. Her son, her sweet baby boy transforming into, well into the ghost boy! It left her in shock. She wasn't how long it took her to move from the spot she witness it. It'd been a long night of invention and when she saw how late it was, she decided to call it a night. For the most part, she respects her son's and daughter's privacy, remembering how hard it was being a teenager herself. However, Danny had been pretty absent that night and while she wasn't going to go into her son's room, she heard some commotion and decided to investigate.

She didn't know what to think of what she saw. It could have been a ghost overshadowing him, a ghost mimicking him, stress from being up so late or just what she saw. Her son being a half-ghost. In retrospect after talking with Jack, she was pretty sure they both came to the same conclusion. That her son and Danny Phantom were one and the same. Especially after realizing all the similarities. The appearances, Danny's constant absence during the ghost attacks, all their weapons honing in on him. Maddie decided the best thing to do was to ask him what was going on.

"We're in here sweetie," she called from the living room. She saw him and Jazz coming around into the room. She saw Danny for the first time since last night and suddenly got nervous. Not that he would hurt them, but of the truth and his reaction. She started playing with her hands

"Um, are you guys okay?" Danny asked noticing her odd behavior.

Maddie sighed. It was now or never and she needed answers, "Honestly, your father and I have something to discuss with you."

"Look, if this is about me skipping school, I'm sorry. Well not really. Sam's been kidnapped and I was trying to find her!" Danny said trying to defend himself. Out of the whole day with her and Jack talking, she forgot today was a school day, as both her kids were out. She assumed Danny went with Tuck, and Jazz left. She wasn't mad though, as her son's best friend and a sweet girl she loved like her second daughter was kidnapped.

"Sam got kidnapped?" She and Jack questioned, not hearing the news about it till now.

"Did you find her?" His mom asked, hoping for good news. Her heart hurt when she saws Danny dejected look. He shook his head, letting his head down. He seemed like his whole world was coming down.

"I looked everywhere, mom. I don't know what to do now. Even the real-world detection device can't find her," Danny said miserably.

"You'll find her, and we'll help, won't we Jack?" She said looking at Jack. Jack liked Sam just as much as she did. She was always protective of Danny and Maddie enjoyed having her company over. She was a very unique lady. Jack nodded, thinking the same thing.

"Thanks mom and dad," Danny said, still sounding depressed.

Maddie glanced at Jack, wanting to start the conversation, but wasn't sure how. "Son, um your mom and I, we need to talk with you."

"What about?" Danny asked looking up, his sad-faced turning into a serious and concern one.

"Um, last night, I-well. We were up late last night down in the lab working and I'd come up to check in on you two. You see there was a lot commotion coming from your room, Danny and I saw," Maddie paused, she saw him getting nervous. "I saw you turn into the ghost boy."

This was the worst 24 hours of Danny's life he decided. His best friend got kidnapped, and her parents and now apparently he found out about his secret he has kept for nearly 2 years. He felt nauseated.

"Oh, um- you, you must've been tired Mom. I'm scared of ghosts; how could I be the ghost boy?" Danny said trying to save himself. He knew it wasn't going to last long. He just didn't want his parents to have the burden of knowing their son was half-ghost and the danger it came with it.

"Sweetie, it's okay if you are, we just want to hear the truth from you," his mom said trying to sound reassuring.

Of course, right then, the box ghost decides to float up from the floor to the middle of the living room, setting Danny's ghost sense off. The box ghost always had terrible timing. Yup, his secret was definitely out.

"Beware for I am the box ghost," he said, trying to sound menacing.

Danny stood up, grabbing his thermos, not in the mood for a fight. Especially in front of his parents. "Didn't I just put you in here last night?" Danny questioned him.

"Ha! No cylindrical container can contain the all-powerful box ghost! Beware!"

Danny opened the thermos before the box ghost could fly out or haunt any of the boxes in their house. "No! I will not be subjected to a container I am meant to control," he said as he was sucked into the thermos.

Danny's parents stared at him in shock. Danny decided to go ahead and transform. He felt the rings around his waist transforming him from human to ghost.

"Y-you, you really are the ghost boy!" Jack exclaimed. Danny nodded.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you guys," Danny said.

"But why? We love you for you," his mom putting a hand on his shoulder.

"I- I know, but it was just easier to let you guys not know. Less chance of you guys getting involved with the big fights," Danny said, not wanting them to know another part was the whole dissecting and destroying part. He assumed his parents already felt guilty already.

"Plus there was the whole 'we should dissect them Jack, versus No Maddie, let's destroy them molecule by molecule' debate every time any ghost appeared," Jazz spoke up. Danny glared at her.

"Jazz!" Danny said annoyed she voiced his fears.

"No, don't get mad at her. She's right. Heck I wouldn't have wanted to mention it either to my folks if that's what I heard all day," his dad said, still having a guilty, but hopeful look. "But now we can fight ghost together!" His dad realized getting excited. The family laughed at the realization.

While Danny was still miserable about Sam missing, his hope was starting to come up from hours of it being crushed every corner he looked. He might not know where she was and he will find her, but now he has a support team. A team motivated to get her back home. It was now time to plan and fight back.

* * *

Thanks for reading, updates soon to come! Leave a review and now on to the next chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

I hope you enjoy this installment, read and review after!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom.**

* * *

_January_

The month of January was the hardest for Danny. The kidnapping was still fresh on his mind, his adrenaline at his highest, and he continued to search every minute he could for Sam. He lost a good portion of sleep, every minute he could after school, many moments he should've been in school and then some. Luckily, his parents knowing his secret definitely made it easier curfew wise and was able to have a lot less punishment. He only got in trouble a couple of times that month and that was when he skipped two full days of school.

He knew she was strong, but how long till she broke is what Danny was worried about. He knew she wouldn't break down fast. Anytime an enemy got to her, she was quick with comebacks and was able to either wait it out till he came or was able to get out on her own. The times she had been in danger, he rarely saw her truly panic. The only time he could recall was when Freakshow had used his crystal ball on Danny. Otherwise, she was the one who kept the calm in the group.

This month wasn't particularly kind to either Danny or Tucker. Danny noticed his friend's personality change when he wasn't in his own head. He tried to lighten the mood in the beginning, only to give up rather quickly. It was worse on his actual birthday. It was later towards the month, but neither Tuck nor Danny felt like celebrating. Danny tried to get him excited for his big day, after having Jazz remind him about Tuck's birthday, but he just wanted to go home and stay in with his folks. This was unusual as Tuck makes the whole week, sometimes month if he gets away with it, about him. Sam's disappearance was taking its toll on everyone she knew.

* * *

_February_

So much has happened in two months without his best friend at his side.

The daily routine was the same of course. School, ghost, searching for Sam, ghost and then school. The previous month, while life was still going on, it felt slower, time to let what happen sink. This month, not so much. Life came back at full force. The ghost activity increased, especially this month. Every ghost was wanting out of the Ghost Zone during Valentine's day/week, including a new… interesting one.

Apparently, he was a new resident in the Ghost Zone Danny learned. The ghost had been a matchmaker in the previous life. It was a cupid ghost Danny categorized him. He called himself Match though. He was a nuisance. He obtained some stupid bow and arrows from Skuller and enhanced them to make people fall in love. It took days to catch the menace. Skuller response to the 'generous gift' was "Hey, I was in a good mood, Ember moved in, why not clear out extra stuff?" His school, as usual, had been one of the targets due to 'teenage hormones running ramped'. The ghost was smart enough to leave Danny alone, after hearing about the legend, but went after many of his known associates such as Tuck. Tucker was pretty much useless after he got hit with the arrow and matched with Valerie, which felt like déjà vu to Danny when Tuck was obsessed with her in freshmen year.

The only way he was able to get him into the thermos was getting help from Skuller. Skuller agreed after The Lunch Lady got hit and kept following him around. He was not pleased as this caused a big fight with Ember, blaming him for giving him the arrows in the first place.

Danny would wonder though after the ghost was back in the Ghost Zone, what would have been different if Sam was there. Would the ghost be caught quicker, or would he'd be too distracted to fight the ghost had she been there, knowing he would've gotten hit with the arrow? He smiled for the first time in two months at the fantasy of the possibility of being with her that way. Even if it was by a ghost doing.

* * *

_March_

Well, it took two months for him to break.

School was tough. Well, it was always tough. Homework, exams, teachers, bullies. What broke Danny was the bullies. He was a pretty chill guy, never picked a fight and tried to be invisible, literally. The day the jocks realized Sam went missing in January, the teasing increased. They constantly asked him where his girlfriend went, how they 'missed' the goth freak and more. Danny took a deep breath every time they made a comment and moved on. A few comments caused him to reveal his ghostly eyes out of anger, but luckily no one ever noticed.

It was hard not to notice though a skinny, 15-year-old teenager beating up the start quarterback Dash Baxter.

It was a normal school day. He fought a ghost, specifically Spectra earlier, who always tends to get under his skin. The fight was still fresh on his mind when Dash decided to start picking on him constantly nagging at him where his girlfriend was and if she was ever coming back to school. Danny tried to keep his cool, he really did. The thing was though, Spectra throughout his fight reminded him of how weak he was that he let his girl getaway. Tuck tried to help Dash, more for Danny though.

"Uh Dash, look not that I care, but you better run," Tucker said after Danny had been harassed by Dash and some of the football team about Sam.

Dash sneered, talking to Danny, "Why should I run from a whimp like Fenton? He's such a loser that his girlfriend ran away."

Danny pretty much lost it. He threw a good punch at the quarterback's shocked face. Rather than letting him recover, he through several more punches, finally giving him a kick in the stomach before storming off to his next class. Luckily, he didn't get into any trouble as Dash didn't want to admit the scrawny kid was able to beat him to a pulp and he certainly didn't let Danny get away with it. He found him again after recovering later on in the day and decided since it was a fluke that Danny was able to beat up Dash. Of course, Dash was proven wrong when Danny was able to throw him several feet across the hall.

Danny knew he should've kept his calm, he regretted that he exposed part of his identity by revealing his strength he's gained. He just reached his breaking point. Now, the bullies were too scared to face Danny or Tucker by association. Not that Danny minded, but it reminded him times were changing and he needed to be more careful before his secret gets exposed to the whole world.

* * *

_April_

Spring Break came around later this year, not that it affected Danny in anyway vacation wise. It gave him more free time to look for Sam though. His parents were starting to get worried about the obsession. Not knowing if it was a true worry or a ghostly obsession to find her. They suggested a family trip to Huntsville, Alabama to visit the NASA center there as it was the largest in the country. Danny, for a minute, looked like he considered the trip, but quickly declined it. He said this was his week to look for Sam freely without the ties of school or responsibilities. Jazz was the one was able to convince his parents that this wasn't a ghostly obsession going haywire, it was just Danny, fighting endlessly for the one he loves.

* * *

_May_

Danny usually loved May.

It was a great month for him over the years. Mother's Day, last day of school, and most importantly his birthday. He looked forward to May for many years. This had been the most miserable of the months. He had been looking forward to his birthday this year as it had been the big 16. He was turning 16 and his best friend wasn't here to celebrate it with him. If it was up to him, he'd lock himself in his room for the birthday, possibly playing a couple of video games to keep his mind busy. However, it was a big day for his parents as well, so he sucked it up. On the morning of May 14th, he put on his big fake smile, enjoyed the big breakfast buffet, opened his gifts from his family and Tucker's, including a present from the Manson's, which shocked Danny. They went out for dinner at Danny's favorite restaurant and then he was able to come home and skull as he pleased. It was the worst birthday he'd celebrated.

* * *

_June- August_

The months of summer dragged on for Danny.

At least in the months of school, he was kept busy. He had to balance his search and school life. While he was grateful for the time off to be able to properly research and look for Sam, every day his hope was getting crushed. He mentally felt the disappointment more and more during the long summer days then the short school days. He'd come home from his search late at night, eat whatever his mom left him for dinner, sometimes skipping it, and then going up to his room to sleep. He knew his parents were worried about him and his sanity, but at least he was here. He was present and while he wasn't a cheerful 16-year-old like they'd hope, he was home and present.

He felt for the Manson's. They lost their only daughter and child just over eight months ago. The community could see the loss of their daughter affecting them whenever they made an appearance. Danny visited Sam's room regularly, looking for clues to see if Vlad made a mistake. Of course, he still hadn't found a trace of Vlad's visit other than the destruction made to her room. The Manson's, while still indifferent to him, allowed him access to her room and occasionally talk to each other. He answered any question they wanted while keeping them posted on his search regularly.

With school starting soon, his hope to find Sam was slowly disappearing. He hopes she either shows up soon or he finds her.

* * *

_September_

Danny and Tucker started their Junior year without Sam. This was the first school year in a long time where she wasn't at their side on the first day of school. It reminded the two best friends how time wasn't slowing down to find her. In fact, it seemed to speed up, making them realize how much time has gone without her here and how much she has missed and how much he missed her presence. Danny wasn't looking forward to this year, not that he ever looked forward to school. Sam made it bearable to be there though. She made him laugh when he needed it or an outlook when he needed it. Along with his yearn to be friends with her, he realized right before his kidnapping, he was getting closer to her. Not just friendship wise, but in other ways.

There was always something there he realized. There'd been hints, other people realizing it before he did. He'd denied it of course, why would she like him? However, her absence made him reminisce the months prior to her kidnapping how much closer they got romantically. He'd catch himself flirting with her accidentally and she'd come up with a witty response or simply blush and turn her head away. There had been something blooming and Vlad ruined it.

* * *

_October_

Danny despised October.

He never had a particular feeling towards the month before starting high school, but it seemed after the Ghost Zone was accessible into their world, the ghost loved October as they realized the month was celebrated for the dark and mysterious theme and ghost fit the perfect criteria. The activity of ghosts in Amity Park was at the highest its ever been. Danny would be fighting multiple ghost daily. Apparently, the Ghost Zone residents decided it would be the perfect month to dual against each other the whole month. Two ghosts would fight against another two ghosts until one team won or until Danny Phantom was able to beat all of them back into the Ghost Zone.

He was exhausted. It started the first of the month and lasted every day till the 31st. Danny was grateful for his parents aiding him in getting the ghost back into the Ghost Zone. He tried every time they escaped, but he couldn't constantly be leaving classes. He succeeded many times to leave, but it would be the second he got back from a fight, a new ghost appeared.

He was extremely glad for the month of October to be over.

* * *

_November- December_

These two months had a lot going on. With it being the main holiday time, Danny felt the resentment and loneliness. He tried to interact with his family during these months, but Danny wasn't particularly fond of holidays to begin with. He's rarely had a good experience with the holidays and this year would no different. There was always arguing, this time about how Danny hasn't been himself this whole year and his parents were worried. Danny didn't care though; he knew he wasn't himself; he was self-aware. How was he just supposed to go back to life acting like there was nothing wrong. He was trying his best to be normal, but it wasn't like he had a fight with a friend, or someone moved away. It was criminal what happened, and he was worried about what was happening with Sam as Vlad can be vindictive and cruel when he needs to be.

Along with the holidays being a bust, Sam missed her 16th birthday here as well. On December 14th, Danny was hoping something would happen. A new clue or an improvement in the search. Nothing happened though, it was like it was an ordinary day. Danny went ahead and bought her gift for whenever she returned. It was weird not planning something for her birthday. She despised a big celebration on her birthday, but Tucker and Danny always made sure she got the best treatment as they could provide for her.

As the year came to an end, he was hoping that the next year would be better, as this year had been the most miserable and mentally challenging year of his life so far.

* * *

_January_

It was January 15th, a few days after it being the anniversary of Sam's disappearance. Danny was hoping to find her before it hit a year, but he knew with his luck, it wasn't going to happen. He searched all his usual places, asking the Ghost Zone residents, revisiting her room, but nothing new came up. It was slowly driving him mad he realized. He decided, to keep some of his sanity, that he was going to write down everything that happened or what he wanted to say to her last year in a notebook, so when she did come back, she'd be informed of what all happened.

Danny was writing away in his room, when his ghost sense went off. He sighed, put the pen down and yelled, "Going ghost."

His regular t-shirt and jeans transformed into the familiar gray and black jumpsuit. Not much had been altered to his appearance other than his hair being slightly longer, which his mother wished he cut his hair. He'd gain more muscle as the ghost fighting didn't seem to die down. He added a device that would hold the Fenton Thermos on the side of his jumpsuit, so he wouldn't be without it. Other than that, he was the same old Danny Phantom, matured and looking for the ghost that disturbed his midnight writing.

He flew out the window looking for a familiar or unfamiliar ectoplasmic entity. He searched the skies and ground, wondering where the ghost had gone off too. He hoped it was a minor, inconvenient ghost, as he was not in the mood to fight.

It'd been an hour before he decided giving up and trying later as the ghost clearly didn't want to be bothered or was extremely smart. On his flight back home though, he heard something.

"Danny," a female seductive voice called out in the winds. He furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. He's heard that tone and voice before. He couldn't put a finger on it. He flew back in the direction of the voice.

"Danny," the voice called out again. He can definitely confirm he has heard that voice before. It was familiar, unnerving, but also comforting at the same time.

"Danny," the voice called. He finally found out who the mysterious voice belonged to.

* * *

Thanks for reading, updates soon to come! Leave a review and now on to the next chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

I hope you enjoy and please leave a review at the end.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom. **

* * *

"Danny," the seductive voice called a third time. Danny finally turned around to see who the mysterious voice belonged to.

It was Sam.

Danny had imagined this moment many times the last several months. He imagined him finding her in the corner of Vlad's mansion ready to break out, or he'd find her already escape and he'd simply had to fly her home. He imagined her coming to his doorstep and collapsing from exhaustion or simply walking into school again. He had a thousand different scenarios of finding Sam again. Some very dark and some hopeful.

Danny turned around to find Sam, but it was a completely reinvented version of her. She was a ghost, he assumed half-ghost like him. She looked like her old self, but a lot has changed. She had white color hair like he has, though it wasn't in the half up half down style she usually kept it in. She'd grown it out and it fell to her elbows and it blew into the wind, loose and unkempt. Her eye's changed, assuming due to the ghost form. It was a dark ruby red color, matching her red lipstick she wore. Her jumpsuit was a form-fitting, pitch-black suit that had a dark purple belt across her waist. She also wore black gloves on her arms that had vines around the gloves. She wore a short dark black and red cape with a small collar that was flowing with the wind.

"Sam?" Danny asked nervously. She smiled at him, but not her usual sweet shy smile, but a smirking, vindictive smile.

"Hello Danny, I've missed you," she said floating closer to him. Danny could feel his heart pounding, which was rare in his ghost form.

"I-I missed you too Sam," Danny said. They were very close in the air right now. He could feel her cold breath on his cheek. He felt his eyes closing, enjoying the moment of her being here with him.

"Come home with me, Danny," she whispered to him. Danny usually had a lot of will power. He has gained it throughout the years of keeping a secret and fighting. Every day his will power was able to handle more and more that was thrown at him. However, she was messing with his will power to deny her. If she said jump, he'd just about jump with her. She would just have to tell him where.

"Where's home?" Danny asked, still feeling like he was under her influence, but his curiosity was trying to beat it. He opened his eyes and she floated back, away from him and smiled, as if she wanted him to follow her. He repeated himself when she didn't speak, "Where's home, Sam?"

"Let me show you, Danny," Sam said.

"No, tell me," Danny said more forcefully.

Sam sighed, "Come on Danny, don't be stubborn, just follow me. Don't you trust me?" Sam said trying to guilt him, it was working.

"I-," Danny wanted to follow her. It'd been a year of searching and she's finally here. It shouldn't matter that she was a half-ghost under Vlad's training. It shouldn't matter that she wasn't her real self. However, if she leaves, it could be another year of searching. Danny didn't want to go through what he went through last year again, "I- do trust you, Sam."

"Then come with me, Danny. Come home with me and I'll show you what you've missed," Sam said urging him. Danny was fighting mentally with himself. He wanted to go with her, he really did. However, in the back of his mind, he felt like it was a trap, a trap he wouldn't be able to get out of.

"Sam, I- I want to, but… how's about you come home with me first. After that, I'll do anything you want," Danny said trying to make a deal. He could try to keep her in Fenton Lab's and figure out how to reverse what Vlad did. He doesn't know why Vlad made Sam half-ghost, but he was going to pay for what he put Sam through.

Sam looked like she was considering the idea. After a minute of silence, she sighed, "Fine Danny, I'll go home with you first, then you'll come home with me, no questions or struggle."

Danny nodded. He hoped he was stronger than her to be able to keep her at Fenton Works. His powers over the last year have improved greatly. While not gaining many new skills, other than duplication- which he was very proud of, he has improved all of his other skills. However, with a year under Vlad's training, she could be a very challenging opponent. She could beat him in a fight if it came to that. He needed to figure out how to get the ghost side that has been influenced by Vlad out of her.

"Lead the way," Sam said holding out her gloved hand. Danny hesitated. Had it been just Sam in human form, he'd grab her hand without question. This new ghost version of her was making him confused. He took his chances and took her hand. He felt warm and content inside. No matter what Vlad has done to Sam, it was still her. He has to remember that. Ghost or not.

They flew together hand in hand for a few seconds. It was amazing, he felt at peace and happy. Happier than he had been in months. It was like he was living a fantasy or a dream. It was too good to last though as Danny felt something on his hand. A familiar feeling. He looked down and saw a vine slithering from Sam's hand and slowly trapping him in place. It was the same strength of vines Undergrowth had used. He struggled to break free. He used his ice powers and was able to break the vines before she could trap him. He turned and faced her.

"What the heck, Sam? We had a deal!" He could feel his ghost rays starting to glow on his hands, ready for a fight. He didn't want to fight Sam, but he felt like this is where it was going.

"You were taking me to your lab to trap me weren't you!" Sam accused him; her hands started to glow dark purple from her ghost rays.

"You were going to do the same with me!" Danny yelled.

"You made a big mistake," Sam snarled firing her purple ghost ray at Danny. He flew out of the way of the ghost ray. He had a plan. He was going to let her chase him in the direction of his home. He had a feeling Vlad didn't want her to come home empty-handed, so he knew Sam would have to follow him.

His plan was working. She was constantly firing ghost rays at him, but she didn't realize they were heading in the direction of Fenton Works. He started to fly slower as they got closer. She caught up with him and fired more purple ghost rays at him. He was right over his home when he paused for a second and he went flying down his house to the lab after being hit by one of her ghost rays. He managed to turn intangible just in time though. He hoped that she followed him down here.

He was right. She did follow him to the lab without realizing Danny got what he wanted. He ducked as a purple ghost ray flew right above his head. Sam flew towards him and grabbed his wrist, managing to pin him down to a table in front of the Ghost Zone. She held his wrist tightly, letting vines come up through the ground and tie him down. He was struggling to get out of these vines. They seemed to be blocking his powers. His plan seemed to backfire as he was still trapped.

"You can't beat me, Danny, I'm more powerful than you by tenfold," Sam said, pure fury in her voice that he has never heard.

"I don't want to beat you Sam, I'm trying to save you," Danny said, wriggling around from underneath her, trying to break the vines grips.

"Save me from what? I am the most powerful half-ghost child thanks to my father and if you stop being so stubborn, we can rule the world together Danny," Sam said using her seductive voice again. "I want to be with you Danny, stop fighting this, us," Sam said, her voice almost sounding like her old self. Danny stopped fighting for a minute, unable to form words. He was at a loss. Sam slowly leaned forward and Danny, well he didn't mind right then what was probably about to happen.

Thankfully, Jazz came rushing down the basement lab after hearing the commotion in her full Fenton Ghost Peeler armor ready to fight, but was thrown off at which ghost was making the commotion, "Sam?" Jazz questioned. Sam growled at Jazzed, flew off Danny to go after Jazz.

"Jazz!" Danny yelled, snapping out of his daydreaming state and was worried about her safety.

Jazz managed to gain her composure back quickly realizing Sam was about to attack her. She grabbed a couple of beads and threw them on the floor, releasing a light green gas around them, making it a struggle for Sam to breathe. Jazz grabbed the Specter Deflector from a shelf quickly, wrapping it around Sam's waist. Sam gave a slight scream as the belt disabled her ghost powers, reverting her back to her human form. Jazz also quickly injected her with a strong dose of sedation meant for ghosts, but it worked on her as Sam fell into Jazz's arms.

Danny sighed, relieved the fight being over, "Thanks Jazz, I'm glad you are home from college otherwise I'd be more toast than a toast in a toaster."

Jazz groaned at the joke, "I thought when you got older, your jokes would be funnier," Jazz said finding a sharp scalpel to free Danny from the vines.

"Hey, that was a funny joke!" He defended himself.

"So, Sam is back," Jazz stated the obvious.

Danny nodded. "I can't believe Vlad actually made her a half-ghost. I can't wait to find him so I can obliterate him."

"Why would he want to in the first place?" Jazz said freeing one of Danny's hands. He used his ice powers to break free from the other vines. He massaged his bruised wrist once he was free.

"Thanks and Sam mention something about family, so I assume it's part of Vlad's plan for me to renounce my father and be his son," Danny said with a disgusted face. Jazz face made the same grossed-out face.

"He's nuts," Jazz commented. A minute later, Danny's parents came flying down the stairs with ecto-guns in their hands.

"What's all the hubbub?" his dad asked. He saw Sam passed out against the wall. "Sam's back!" his dad said happily, oblivious to the situation as usual and being late to the fight.

"Why is Sam passed out and wearing the specter deflector, Danny?" his mom questioned.

"Vlad made Sam half-ghost like us. He has a crazy idea that by making Sam a powerful half-ghost, it'll convince me to join him and we'd be a powerful half-ghost family together," Danny explained. He hated that when he had to break the news to his Dad that his best friend was an evil, narcissist fruit loop, but he took Sam, all truce was off the table. The worse and saddest part was when Danny explained Vlad's obsession with Danny and his mom, his dad actually was surprised Danny constantly fought for him and was proud that Jack Fenton was his dad.

His mom gasped, "That no-good evil freak. Sam got brainwashed by him?"

Danny nodded, "I- we need to remove the ghost half of her or make her remember who she is or both. I don't know what to do," Danny said frustrated. He was glad he knew Sam was at least alive. It was just a lot more complicated than he realized.

"We'll figure it out together, let's call Tucker and come up with a game plan? Another set of brains can't hurt," his mom said. "We should probably call the Mansons as well."

Danny nodded. "I'll call them. Let's get this started."

* * *

It'd been a few minutes since he'd call Sam's parents and Tucker. He didn't give too much information on the phone. He rather tell them in person and answer all their questions at once. While he'd was on the phone, his parents decided to put Sam in some unbreakable ghost restraints after Danny told them how powerful she was. He felt bad for agreeing, but he couldn't let her go back to Vlad or let her take him. He knew that is not what she wanted, but she'd been brainwashed and tortured by him and they weren't going to let her leave.

He heard the doorbell ring after a while. He went and open to door to see Sam's parents and Tucker.

"Where is she?" her parents asked.

"She's down in the lab, but there's something you should know before you see her," Danny said letting her parents and Tucker sit down. "She's been turned into a half-ghost."

"What?" the room erupted.

"How- what- is that I know it's possible, but to our baby girl?" Sam's dad said looking wretched.

Danny nodded, "We- we don't know how. Once Sam wakes up, I'll see what information I can get out of her, but you should see her before she wakes up. Vlad, well, he changed her personality, brainwashed her. That's why I can't let you see her when she is awake."

Sam's dad seemed like he was wanting to agree with Danny's reasoning, but was struggling to take in all the information given to him and he was probably imagining the horror she went through. Sam's mom, on the other hand, was just plain furious, "This is all your fault! I told her when she was younger that she should stay away from you. When she is normal again, we will make sure she stays away from you and your family!"

Danny hung his head, trying not to show his sadness, but Tucker came to his defense, "Mrs. Manson, it's not Danny's fault. It's Vlad! Danny always gave us an out when it came to ghost fighting, but Sam and I chose to stay and help! Also, to be honest, Sam is the one who helped with making Danny half-ghost in the first place. She wouldn't agree with you banning her from seeing Danny. She'll find a way to see and be with him."

Mrs. Manson was fuming but eventually gave up, wanting to see her daughter, "She's downstairs?" she questioned. Danny nodded and lead them down to the lab.

Luckily Sam was still under the sedation. Jazz doesn't know or remember how much was left in the needle, so they were playing by ear as to when she would wake up. Sam looked like she was in peaceful sleep, minus restraints holding her.

"Oh, my baby!" Mrs. Manson said seeing her daughter on the table. She went to Sam on the table and put a gentle hand on her face. Her father walked over to Sam as well, putting a hand on her shoulder. They were silent for a few minutes. Danny's parents and Jazz snuck away upstairs to give them some privacy. Danny and Tucker stayed in the back corner, just in case Sam woke up. They were discussing what happened when she arrived and what to do next quietly.

"Dude, what happened?" Tucker said. Danny told him most of what happened. He didn't need to that Sam kept basically trying to seduce him to make him go home with her and how he almost agreed.

"What about the Dream Catcher? That could get the ghost part of her out at least," Tucker suggested.

"We've been looking for it since we sedated Sam, but we think Vlad came and took it without us knowing," Danny suspected. "Any device that could potentially remove her ghost half has suddenly disappeared. My parents are working on another Dream Catcher, but it'll take weeks."

"Well when she wakes up, we can get more information out of her then. At least she is strapped down now and not trying to destroy you," Tucker said. Danny nodded. A few more minutes passed by and Danny saw Sam starting to try to move around on the table.

"Mr. and Mrs. Manson, you guys need to go, she's waking up," Danny said, transforming into Danny Phantom in case Sam can break the restraints.

"We are not leaving Sam! We-we just got her back," Sam's dad said.

"Trust me, you don't want to see Sam this way. Go, I'll let you know when you can see her again, she isn't going anywhere this time," Danny promised.

Both Sam's parents looked at each other not wanting to go but knew Danny was right. They ran up the steps from the basement to the kitchen. Sam was trying to turn her body left and right, but the restraints prevented her. She opened her eyes to see what the situation was that was preventing her from going ghost. She realized that she had been tied up. Sam tried to use her ghost powers to break the restraints. It prevented her from turning half-ghost, but she was still able to make a few dents.

"Damn it, Danny! Let me out!" Sam yelled in frustration.

Danny walked over to Sam, "No Sam, you are staying here."

Sam yelled out again in frustration, "I have to report back to my father about your stubbornness and inability to cooperate!"

"Wait, you think Vlad's your dad? That is so disturbing," Tucker said, grossed out.

"Fool, he is the greatest father a daughter could ask for! He made me into the most powerful half-ghost!" Sam shouted at Tucker after his insult about Vlad.

"Sam, Vlad's controlling you! He's a villain! How many times did he try to take over the world and ghost zone! He uses children as his pawns!" Danny said trying to reason.

"He deserves to be the ruler of the world! He's got the power and money and with us at his side Danny, we can help him rule it together. Who would turn down the opportunity to have everything they could have and more?" Sam asked him.

"Because it isn't right! There shouldn't be one ruler of the world and we shouldn't use our ghost powers to get ahead! Out of everyone, I'm surprised that you were manipulated into believing that crap," Danny ranted.

Sam was quiet for a minute. Her face looked like she was mentally agreeing and disagreeing with Danny, "In order to get what you want Danny, you gotta play against the rules. Otherwise, you'll never be anything more than ordinary."

"I'd rather be ordinary than a liar and a manipulator," Danny said.

Tucker finally decided to step in, "Danny there's no point in arguing with her, she's clearly been brainwashed."

Danny sighed in frustration, "I know! I just, Tucker how do we unbrainwash her?" he asked.

"I am not brainwashed!" Sam said.

"Well, in most movies, several ways work. One, deprogramming. Your parents can find a way to build a machine that deprograms her memories with Vlad. Second, I guess what we are doing now, constant reminders of who she actually is. Third, pictures and strong memories," Tucker suggested.

"Strong memories?" Danny questioned.

Tucker nodded, "Like take her back to her house, school, make her fight certain ghosts with us or um," Tuck stopped looking uncomfortable.

"What?"

"Well, in romance movies, they usually kiss to make memories come back," Tucker said. "So, in our case, you'd kiss Sam."

Danny felt uncomfortable with that last suggestion. Not that he wouldn't mind kissing Sam, he actually nearly kissed her earlier, when he felt like they were having a special moment. They've kissed a couple of times during their fake-out make outs, but to kiss her though while she was not, well her true self, felt wrong. She'd been brainwashed by Vlad and he felt like kissing her in this state would feel like he was taking advantage of her. He would keep kissing her the last option if it meant saving her.

"Um, let's keep that our last option," Danny said feeling awkward. He was pretty sure Tucker knew about how he liked Sam, but they've never discussed it.

"Alright, so while they are suggestions from movies, I feel like those would be the way to go. I also wonder if we take out her ghostly half if the brainwashing would also be removed?" Tucker wondered out loud.

"I have no idea, that would be the best-case scenario. Like how it was when you were half-ghost after the whole Desiree incident," Danny remembered from his early memories of ghost fighting.

Tucker cringed, "Ugh, don't remind me, dude."

"I guess let's get on with unbrainwashing her," Danny said. Sam did not look pleased.

* * *

Thanks for reading, updates soon to come! Leave a review and now onto the next chapter.


	5. Chapter 5

Hey all! Enjoy the next installment and please leave a review at the end!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom**

* * *

The next few days were busy ones at Fenton Works.

Danny's parents had been hard at work trying to build a new device similar to the Dream Catcher in order to separate Sam's ghost side and her human side. Luckily, they still had their old blueprints and notes from the first one. Tucker, Jazz and Sam's parents have been trying to help Sam remember who she is, which hadn't been making very little progress. However, during certain, strong memories and pictures, Sam would stare back rather than resist or mock them. Danny could see her fighting in her eyes for a minute, but she'll blink, and the moment is gone. She'll be back to being hostile. Danny wondered the amount of torture Sam had to endure to get to this point, especially being as strong-willed as she is.

Danny was just overall glad to have her back, to know she was alive. His gut knew that Plasmius wouldn't kill her, not because he was a good guy or anything, he wasn't, but because he knows that Plasmius knows how important Sam is to him. It'd be a reckless decision if Plasmius got rid of Sam completely, he'd have no leverage over Danny, and it would be a waste Plasmius' time. Danny also had a really bad gut feeling that Plasmius knows of Sam being trapped in his parent's lab. It was the calm before the storm, he could feel it. There was a price to pay and Danny knew he was going to pay for it. It was always Danny.

"Ahh!" Danny looked up to see where the scream, well more like a screech, came from. He'd been helping his parents with the Dream Catcher invention to keep himself occupied while also keeping an eye on Sam. Unfortunately, he looked away for a minute to hand his dad a tool. Sam managed to try to use ghost rays from her eyes towards Tucker's hat, narrowly missing it. Danny was luckily already in his ghost form, so he flew quickly to Sam's side, glaring at her and making sure Tuck was alright.

"That's a new trick," Danny said, not impressed. Sam smirked; she was clearly impressed with the trick.

"Nope, just haven't been able to use it since you would have blocked it anyway. I had to find the right time," Sam said, clearly pleased at frightening Tucker.

Danny shook his head, "You alright Tucker?"

Tucker scoffed, "Yes. Just was not expecting ghost rays from her eyes. I didn't know Plasmius could do that."

"Yeah, he's used it a few times on me. I always forget about it though because he rarely uses it," Danny said.

"Well next time a heads up would be nice of the powers he can do," Tucker said putting his beret back on.

"What made Sam even use it in the first place?" Danny asked.

Tucker shrugged, "I don't know dude. I was just trying to help with the brainwashing you know? Telling her some of the good memories, which one of them happened to be our first ghost hunting experience!"

Danny held back his laugh by biting his bottom lip, he could see why Sam would use her ghost rays, Sam before all this happened always mocked Tucker for ratting her out to a ghost, "So you reminded Sam of the time you told the Lunch Lady she changed the menu, making the Lunch lady go after Sam?"

"What? It was an important part of our lives! The first ghost butt-kicking experience we had!" Tucker exclaimed.

Danny chuckled, "At that time it was more of the ghost kicking my butt than the other way around."

Tucker laughed, remembering the memory. Danny felt the familiar chill go through his body as his ghost sense went off, "Speaking of kicking ghost butt," Tucker said.

Danny sighed, luckily already in ghost form, didn't need to transform, "Be back in a flash," Danny said as he turned intangible and flew out of the house. He hovered above the OP center, scanning for the ghost that made his ghost sense go off. For a minute, it was quiet. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary. It appeared like a regular calm night. He was hoping it would be someone simple like the Box Ghost or Klemper. He wasn't in a particular mood to fight anyone. He was about to start flying around town when he was suddenly hit by a pink ghost ray and flew into a billboard. He groaned in pain for a few seconds then got back up to see who shot him.

"Well, well look who's here."

Danny growled, "Plasmius."

* * *

Danny didn't even give Plasmius a second to speak before he fired his ghost rays. Usually, he'd let his enemy talk and see what they want if they are not throwing the first punch, but not this time. He fired his ghost rays at Plasmius rapidly, not breaking in between attacks. He could tell the older ghost hybrid was surprised by Danny's sudden quick attacks as he usually isn't the first to throw a punch, but Danny was furious at Plasmius for what he put Sam through. It was a year of pent up rage. Luckily, Plasmius surprise gave Danny the advantage of getting a couple of punches and striking him with a few powerful ghost rays in before Plasmius cowered himself into putting up a shield in front of him, causing a couple of Danny's ghost rays to redirect and hit him instead and flipped backward in the air, groaning at being hit by his own ghost rays.

"Daniel will you calm down and listen to me!" Plasmius screamed.

"Calm down? CALM DOWN AFTER WHAT YOU DID TO SAM!" Danny roared back. He didn't care that his ghostly wail would make him lose power and strength, he had gotten better at staying in ghost form longer using the ghostly wail. It was the one thing he always had advantage of over the older hybrid. He was furious with Plasmius and let out his ghostly wail long enough for Plasmius to be temporarily frazzled, but not long enough for Danny to change back to human. Plasmius' ghost shield broke during the wail, allowing Danny to fly right back at Plasmius to throw some punches, some with ghost energy and some just straight punches. However, Plasmius was quick to recover and after a few punches to the face and stomach as he grabbed Danny by the waist and threw him down on a building next to them.

"That's what I am here to talk about you insolent child! I have a proposition for you," Plasmius got out quickly before Danny could get back up and continue the fight. Plasmius didn't look afraid of Danny, just more annoyed at the circumstances of him not being able to get his words out.

"Propositions! I don't want anything from you!" Danny growled, his hand glowing green.

"Well, you'll want to listen to this one as it will help out your friend Sam," Plasmius said.

Danny laughed bitterly, "You want to help Sam? After what you put her through?" Danny snarled out, shooting a ghost ray towards Plasmius' shoulder, which he easily avoided by floating aside.

"It was part of a plan. See I realized you'd never come and join me willingly. Even if I kidnapped you, you'd fight your way out," Plasmius said. "However, I realized your weakness, which is your loved ones. If any of them were ever in harm's way and in order to save them, you'd give up anything. I realized that when I infected your friends with the ecto acne," Plasmius paused for a minute, expecting Danny to retaliate, but continued, "However, I knew the threat needed to be real for you to act. It couldn't just be a threat, you needed to see what I can and will do to get what I want."

"Alright, what do you want, Plasmius?" Danny said. He knew it wasn't going to end well, mostly for him, but Plasmius was right, he wasn't going to leave Sam as is. He promised to keep her safe and that he will.

"I want you my boy, to come peacefully with me. You'll live in my residence, I'll train you and you will do as asked," Plasmius said.

"And in return?" Danny questioned, raising an eyebrow. Plasmius smirked.

"I'll change Sam back to how she was before. No ghost powers, no brainwashing. I have a device in Florida, which is where we'll be going. She'll have to come for the ride there but after that, she can choose to come back home or stay with you. This is a one-time offer."

"Why on earth would Sam choose to be stuck in the same household as you?" Danny asked, wondering why that was even an option.

Plasmius smirked, "Oh you're an oblivious boy. I'll let you figure that one out. I can't spell everything out for you can I, hmm?"

Danny rolled his eyes, but quietly agreed with the proposition, "Give me an hour, I'll meet you back here with Sam, Cheesehead," Danny grumbled in disgust. He knew Plasmius was right, he'd give up his livelihood for the sake of any of his loved ones, he can suffer. He didn't even need time to think about whether it was a good idea or not. He knew they were getting nowhere with removing Sam's ghostly side or unbrainwashing her. This was the only to get Sam back and he'd do just about anything for her. He knew Sam well enough that she would not want this. She would always want to choose how to live her life, not to be dictated by some madman.

The older ghost hybrid smirked in victory, however before Danny flew away, he used his ice powers on Plasmius really quick before flying back to Fenton Works. Just because he agreed to go with Plasmius without much of a fight, doesn't mean he still can't mess with the enemy. He needed to let Plasmius know that just because he agreed to this, doesn't mean it'll be easy for him.

* * *

As he landed on the top of his house, he felt his stomach churn of disgust at what he was about to have to tell his family. That just a few minutes ago, their little boy who was supposed to be with them suddenly will be living with Vlad Masters for the unseeable future. He didn't want to go, but this was a one-time offer and it was a solution to fix Sam now and it was a promise to fix her. Vlad was a manipulative, evil bastard, but he kept his ends of the deal…usually. This one was a cut and through deal though. Danny didn't see any way out of this unless he wanted to keep Sam an evil half-ghost hellbent on destroying their family and kidnapping him.

He took a deep breath, pushed the vomit that was forcing is way up down and put the brave superhero face on. Now was not the time to breakdown, he could do that later, he probably would do it later, but away from his family who didn't know how scared he was of not seeing them again or not being there with them.

"Suck it up, Fenton. Turn intangible and fly down," Danny ordered himself quietly while staring at the roof of his house, his hand was shaking of pure fear and anger. He turned intangible after a minute of forcing himself to take deep breathes and flew back down to the lab. When he landed on the floor of the lab floor, he changed back into his human form.

"Hey dude, your back! Was it Johnny 13 again? You took longer so I assumed it wasn't just our friendly level 1 ghost?" Tucker asked.

"Um, yeah definitely not a level 1 ghost. It was Plasmius," Danny said, barely getting out the man's name. The whole room gasped collectively. Everyone in the room knew about Masters and Plasmius being the same especially after learning he was the one who kidnapped Sam in the first place.

"What did he want, sweetie?" His mom asked. He gave her a weak smile trying to assure her what he was about to say wouldn't change their whole world.

"Did you give him a good butt-kicking first?" his dad asked wide eye and hopeful.

Danny chuckled slightly, "A bit yeah, he'll definitely be sore tomorrow. However, we made a deal-," before he could finish his sentence, Jazz interrupted.

"Wait, you made a deal with Masters? That's worse than making a deal with the devil!" Jazz said furiously.

Danny cringed internally knowing he basically sold his soul to his arch-enemy, "Jazz I know! But what he offered was a one-time deal to fix Sam! He has a device in Florida, it'll reverse anything he has done to her."

"What's the catch?" Tucker said, knowing Plasmius wouldn't do anything for free.

"I- I have to live with him," Danny said, looking down on the floor. He heard another simultaneous gasp. He felt a bear crushing hug though a minute later after the news sunk in. His mom was hugging him, soon his dad too.

"Not- not my baby boy. No," his mom cried into his shoulder. Danny rarely cried but seeing his own mother cry was enough to make anyone cry. He held it in though, he'll cry later. He and his parents stayed in a bear crushing hug for a few minutes. No moving or talking. Just hugging and his parents crying. His dad broke apart from the hug first, sometime during his parents hugging him, Jazz had joined in and she too let go, his mom was still holding on, but not in a bear crushing hug.

"You- you don't have to go, son," his dad said sounding completely dejected, it hurt Danny to hear that tone from his usually cheerful dad. His dad was pacing back and forth trying to think of something fast, "We'll figure this out! We've got a few more days left for the Dream Catcher 2.0 and Sam will be back to her old self once we take the ghost out of her!" His dad said trying to sound positive, but even Danny could see the uncertainty in his voice.

"Dad, even if we take the ghost part of her out, I don't think it'll work. I don't know I just have a gut feeling Plasmius has made it to where only he knows how to get her back."

"Do you know where in Florida at least? We won't let you stay with that creep alone," Jazz said.

Danny shook his head, "I don't want you all to come looking for me you guys, I'll find a way back though I promise. I'll make another deal with Plasmius to at least let me keep in touch," Danny promised. There would be a time where he'd probably have to make another deal with him, that's how the man worked, it'll be in his favor to at least have family communication. He'd go insane if he didn't. It couldn't be him and Plasmius 24/7.

"You can't expect us to sit still here little bro," Jazz argued.

Danny sighed, "I know, but just- just trust in me to find a way out of this on my own okay?"

Jazz didn't say anything, and he knew why. She couldn't promise that, and he didn't expect less. If he were in her place, he wouldn't be able to keep the promise either. He knew his parents, Jazz and Tucker were going to try to find a way to break him out of Plasmius' place no matter what.

"I- I just don't get it, why is he so obsessed with you?" His mom asked somberly. Her head in her hands.

Danny shrugged, "He always has. Plasmius has always had an obsession with me since he found out I'm the only other half-ghost hybrid in the world. He wants me to be the perfect half-ghost son," Danny told her. He never told his mom though Plasmius' obsession with his mom though. Danny suspected she had a feeling, but to protect his dad, she never voiced it.

"It's probably due to his past before he became half-ghost, and it manifests in his ghostly obsession," his dad said looking more serious than he usually does.

Danny raised his eyebrows, "What does his past have to do with it?"

Jack shook his head, "You'll find out son when you live with him. I don't want to waste the time we have right now talking about him. How- how long before you have to leave?" His dad asked.

"Fifty minutes," Danny said looking at the clock.

"Let's spend the time then together, talking about anything else but him," his dad said trying to stay positive. Danny agreed. He'll be spending enough time with his enemy; he needed his family right now. He doesn't know how long it'll be before he sees them again in person.

He hoped the fifty minutes with his family would be as long as school time, slow and never seeming to end. Of course, since he was wanting time to be slow so he could enjoy his family time, time flew by for them. His family and Tucker enjoyed the time remaining, but now it was time to finish the deal he started. He doesn't regret it one bit though. If it would save Sam, he'll do just about anything. His family and Tucker each said their goodbyes and he flew up to his room quickly to grab a few things like his cell phone, some clothes, video games, laptop, pictures, and other items he liked to keep with him while he was there. He didn't take everything though. He flew back down to the lab to find Sam sitting on the table. She'd for some reason, been absolutely silent and respectful when Danny was spending time with his family. She didn't make any snide remarks or make a scene. Danny probably figured that Plasmius told her he'd make a deal with him and this was it.

"You ready?" Danny asked Sam, getting the keys from his mom to undo her restraints.

"Are you?" Sam asked. Danny looked at her purple eyes and knew he was.

"Yes," Danny responded. "When I unlock you, wait for me above the house, I'll show you where we are meeting Plasmius, got it?" She nodded. He put the key in the lock, heard the lock and key connect, and unlocked her restraints one at a time. The minute he got off the last restraint, she rubbed her wrist and then stood up on the table and jumped in the air, transforming mid-way. She smiled, which made her look like her old self when she smiled. It wasn't an evil, mocking or a menacing smile he'd seen the last few days. It was the carefree smile she had whenever her, Danny and Tucker finished watching a good horror movie or she came back from some environmental protest. "See you in a minute," Sam said. She turned invisible and the intangible as she flew out of the lab.

Danny looked at his family for the last time for now. He swung the bag he was going to take over his shoulder and transformed into Danny Phantom. They all gave him one last quick hug, and he waved goodbye. After hugging his mom last, he turned his back and flew out of the lab. He floated on the top of his roof for a minute, realizing that he doesn't know when he'll be able to see his family again. It hurt his heart. They made him who he was, without them, he didn't know what or who he'll be.

"Follow my lead," Danny told Sam.

* * *

It was still bizarre to see Sam in ghost form Danny thought as they flew. She was mostly human when she was in the lab with them, so he's rarely seen her in ghost mode. He flew a couple of blocks to where he and Plasmius said they'd meet and there the older hybrid was floating next to a green helicopter with DAlV in bright gold and next to another ghost, making Danny's ghost sense go off. He recognized the ghost, it was Jim. He despised Jim. He remembered when he and his mom were on the plane and Jim flew out, leaving him and his mom to jump from the plane.

"Hey, kid! Look at you on the ground and not falling from the skies," Jim commented. Danny growled and pointed a finger and shot a ghost beam, aiming for the top of his head. He got it.

"Hey!" Jim jumped back from getting hit and was annoyed at the burning sensation on his head. He was patting the top of his head.

Plasmius sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose, "Daniel, please do not abuse my ghost staff when we reach Florida. It has taken me a decade to find the right staff. I do not want a teenage boy to scare them off."

Danny rolled his eyes, "I didn't abuse him, it was payback."

"Dad!" Sam said excitedly as she flew up to hug Plasmius. The scene nearly caused Danny to puke on the building's rooftop. He looked away from the nauseating scene. He focused on the sky. It was a clear nighttime sky. It was pleasant and not a sickening sight to see.

"Hello Samantha, the Fenton's didn't treat you too badly I presume?" Plasmius asked.

Sam laughed, "Those idiots hurt me? Please. They just pestered me constantly more than anything," Sam paused for a minute and then said, "I'm sorry about being captured. They had some ghost sedative and got me by surprise," Sam said hanging her head down.

"It's okay Samantha, you did what you could," Plasmius said shrugging. "We're going home now with Daniel, so nothing is ruined."

"Thank, Dad," Sam said getting into the helicopter. Jim floated towards Danny, glaring at him, but grabbed his bag and put in the helicopter as well.

Plasmius looked at Danny, "Are you planning on getting in anytime soon?"

"Can I fly to Florida?" Danny asked, the thought suddenly appearing.

"Daniel, it's at least a four-hour flight just by helicopter," Plasmius said.

"I know, it'll be fine. I just prefer to fly on my own," Danny explained, plus it'll prevent both of them from killing each other. He also doesn't particularly care for planes or jets now that he can fly. He'll still go on them, but to be stuck in one compartment with Plasmius for four hours was pushing it. The fact that the ghost, Jim, was flying it didn't help him either. Plasmius thought for a minute then when into the helicopter to get something and came out with something that looked like a stamper, "What's that?" Danny asked.

"It's a stamper, surely you've heard of them?" Plasmius asked mocking him.

Danny sighed, "I meant why do you have it?"

"Well if that's what you wanted to ask, that's what you should've said. Moving on, I need a way to keep track of you and this stamper has your insignia logo. It's sort of like a tattoo, no needles involved, but it has a little tracking GPS along the lines of the insignia," Plasmius explained.

"Great, now everyone will think I'm a fanboy," Danny thought out loud, annoyed at having a tattoo. Not that he was against tattoos or getting one himself, he just didn't want this one.

"I'll let you pick where it goes if that helps at all," Plasmius suggested shrugging, not caring about the inconvenience of having his insignia on him.

Danny thought about it for a minute. At first, he was going to go with his wrist, but then he realized how he'd always have to see it and be reminded of it. Then he decided, "On the back, left shoulder blade," Danny said. He tugged his jumpsuit so just where the tattoo would go would need to be seen. He felt the hard stamp placed on his back and then a slight electrical shock throughout the body, "Ouch, fuck Plasmius that hurt! You said it wouldn't!" Danny gasped at the sudden shock. In all honesty, he's had worse pain, but he wasn't even given a warning. Danny rubbed his shoulder.

Plasmius looked at him, amused, "My boy I said there were no needles, I didn't say anything about pain. Now let me make sure it works and then you can set your course to sunny Florida," Plasmius said. "I'll write down the address of my estate, give me a minute." Plasmius turned his back to Danny and checked some device which he clearly was not allowed to see, but Danny did hear a beeping near Plasmius, so he assumed the tattoo GPS works. He felt a slight tingle on his back, but nothing painful, just annoyance. He watched as Plasmius taking a pen and a scrap of paper out of his jumpsuit and writing down the address. He handed it to Danny, "I expect you to be there in 6 hours or less. If you are delayed, I wrote down my number, call if you run, well fly into any situation, got it?" Plasmius instructed him.

Danny looked at the address in his hands, he recognized the area for a reason and then it hit him, "Hey, this is close to Cape Canaveral!" Danny said out loud without realizing it.

Plasmius raised an eyebrow, "Yes, I suppose it is. It's about an hour's drive. Why interested?"

Danny looked up, "Um sort of. I've been there before, I just- never mind it's not important. See you in a few hours," Danny said.

He turned his back and flew in the direction he slightly remembered from his time traveling to Florida during the reality gauntlet situation. He also programmed it into his phone just in case. He flew over Amity Park slowly, he could make up time from flying, but he wanted to take in the city he was leaving behind. He flew past his house, the park that his friends go during summer, Casper High, the mall, the Nasty Burger, man was he was gonna miss their food. He took about thirty minutes flying around Amity Park before deciding he'll need to leave in order to pick up the speed to make the deadline Plasmius gave him. He saw the 'Welcome to Amity Park, A Nice Place to Live' sign and sighed. He knew he was doing the right thing, there was no doubt, but it hurt so much to leave his life and give it to a man he despises.

* * *

Thanks for reading, updates soon to come! Please leave a review and now on to the next chapter!


End file.
